The present invention relates to drumsticks and more particularly to improved percussion drumsticks which are able to produce a unique sound desired by the percussionist.
The shape and length of drumsticks, as can be noted from a review of the prior art, is dependent on two factors. The first are the physical attributes of the percussionists hands and arms and the second is the sound which is desired to be obtained from the percussion instrument. Various shapes of tips of drumsticks have been shown and some patented in the past which have been designed to evoke an unusual or different sound from a drum or other percussion instruments. Brushes have been used for cymbals and a hard stick for triangles or bells all to this purpose. Some ingenuity is sometimes needed to combine utilities for the same drumstick so the percussionist does not have to change mallets or sticks excessively.